


stalemate

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, The Pocky Game, i couldn't resist i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: She always wins, even when it comes to Pocky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i just couldn't resist a pocky stick fic. i'm shameless.

 She leans over the dinner table curiously, her chin propped up by her arms and her eyes glimmering.

"Please?" she asks him again, pursing her lips.

"No, why?" He shakes his head and groans to himself, regretting that he ever opened his mouth in the first place. He could have simply just never mentioned anything and everything would have been fine, but of course, he just _had_ to blurt without thinking.

She furrows her eyebrows. "I just want to do something different! Something that you would do on Earth!" she explains, excitedly. "And you said there was this _Pocky_ thing that you used to do all the time  **—"**

"Not _all the time_ ," he corrects. "Just..." and he hesitates when he sees her mischievous eyes. "...just _once_."

"Oh, so this _Pocky thing_ must be something very _special_ and very _cool_  then," she muses. 

"No, no  **—** it's really nothing —"

She leans in closer.

"Tell me," she demands, quietly. "I want to know."

He hesitates, but he knows that she's going to eventually juice the details out from him, so he quickly explains.

"Well," he starts. "Basically two people eat a single Pocky from each end."

He looks up at her to see if she's catching the drift, but she just nods, continuing to listen intently. 

"And eventually the loser is the person whose mouth the Pocky falls off from, or is the person that doesn't get to the middle of the Pocky first," he continues.

Then he pauses before explaining the last part.

"...and if the two people eventually kiss, then it's a tie," he concludes.

He thinks he sees Allura's eyes gleam a bit.

She is much too competitive to turn this down, he knows, so he's not surprised when she demands that the two of them do this right away, and before he's really accepted her challenge declaration, she's pulled a Pocky stick from the box lying on the other end of the table  **—** the very artifact that led to this whole damn conversation in the first place.

She extends a Pocky stick to his lips, a curious smile on her face. He doesn't stray from her eyes as he slowly leans forward and takes the end of the Pocky in his mouth. 

Once he does this, she excitedly takes the other end of the Pocky stick. He feels the biscuit tense as her lips close around the chocolate-covered end.

It's around this time when Shiro realizes that _why yes_ , he's doing this Pocky stick challenge with _her_.

She nibbles on her end, looking down cross-eyed at the slim chocolate-covered stick. He tries to ignore the increasing heat that is traveling up his cheeks, but it doesn't help when she makes sudden eye contact with him.

She simply watches him, as if suggesting it's his move now.

So he takes a small bite, tasting the crumbs of the dissolving cookie on his tongue. He slowly moves his lips up the stick.

She continues to stare at him, and he can read in her eyes that she expects him to bite off a lot more than the micro-inch that he has taken. 

So he does.

And then she follows.

And then he goes again.

And before he knows it, he can feel her exhale through her nose on his upper lip and he thinks he can feel the warmth emanating from her bottom lip on his. Her eyes are so close and he can most definitely see in the reflection of her blue eyes that he's _very close_ to her  **—**

And now the tips of their noses are brushing, and he can feel the ebb and flow of her breathing along the Pocky stick between them. The thin layer of chocolate is melting over his mouth and the cookie is incredibly light and weightless on his bottom lip.

She raises an eyebrow and then before he can protest, she leans in, closing the distance between their mouths. She takes the rest of the Pocky stick into her mouth and then runs her tongue lightly over his lips to take the rest of the chocolate.

Then she leans back, with a satisfied smile.

"A tie, then?" she declares, sticking her tongue out.


End file.
